Nazi invasion of Equestrian
by mrbeep123
Summary: IN a time line where the Nazis has won ww2 and have took the entire world ey invented the en they manage to use this portal to get to E quest.I won't spoil the ending. I promise. PS.I lost interest late in the story so that's why is has a sudden end.If you think you can make this story better by all means go right ahead.


Note/warning/disclaimer: Warning this author note is long so prepare your mind and In this story instead of Hitler loosing world war 2 he won world war 2 and he and his party takes over the world and now they found a way to get to E quest and if you are not mature don't read this and click off.I am not responsible for somebody going out in the real world and doing anything from the story like using real explosives and doing anything else like blowing a city up or something.I am saying just in case of a retard decides to do anything that was done in this story for example go and become a Nazi for real they can't blame if you are reading this for you tube video make sure to age restrict it please.(if you want you don't have to).Also I am not responsible for any children using curse words after reading or hearing somebody reading make sure to keep in mind that their are Nazis in this story and I don't know if I am going to have the Nazis be racist and hate certain religions or well we will see and I don't know at this if the note is very long.1 or 2 more things. I am not responsible for inspiring people to become Nazis and for people to hate the mlp that we got that out of the way and I hope this covers my a* well we will find out.I think 2 characters will have sex in this story oh I do not own any character exept for jack and rose and jack and rose rocker.

Now let us begin the story must be finish. Also this is my second story that my first story I got rid of. And for those who does not know Rudolf Hess. He is Deputy Fuhrer.

chapter 1. Hitlers speech.

Rudolf Hess: The Fuhrer now speaks.

Hitler:My fellow humans we have a chance to expand into other worlds and break the wall between our world and other worlds by using electric power. let me explain how they did they did is spin Electricity very very fast until it effects matter in a way that allows you to move matter and open portals to and from other have found another world called Equestria. We are going to march on in their world and take them over and make them our slaves.

Audience:(yells) Hail Hitler Hail Hitler Hail Hitler Hail Hitler Hail Hitler Hail Hitler Hail Hitler Hail Hitler Hail Hitler Hail Hitler, All with the Nazi flags hanging at the back.

Narrator:Hitler steps down to go do other things that he does in his spare time.

Rudolf Hess: Hail Hitler!.

Hitler: Finally we can expand our empire and shut down all those who is in our way.

Narrator:Hitler puts his hat on and go plan a attack on Equest.

Hitler:Their Capital is here at the center and the portal is here on a small Island off the west coast to the will set up a base of operation here and while we are preparing for a attack we will have a small team and I mean a very small team.2 men and explosives will go and cause a avalanche in at the top of the mountain just above their royal castle or bellow it causing a lot of the castle to fall off the mountain.

Narrator: 2 days later Hitler pointed a man to lead the invasion and that man was his doctor witch I forgot his name.

for now I will call him Hitlers Doctor Until I can find his name on the internet somewhere.

Hitlers doctor:Alright rose rocker and jack jack you 2 are going to take these explosives and go here.

Rose Rocker: OK is this their capital?

Hitlers Doctor:yes

Jack Jack: so you guys want us to blow it off the mountain or try to blow it off the mountain.

Hitlers Doctor: Yes you can cause a avalanche or just detonate the explosives in the rock that their castle is sitting on.

Chapter 2. The Destruction of the royal palace.

Narrator: 1.2.3 yells the main 6 on spikes 12 birthday as they put his gifts on the table.

Spike: Thank you guys for all of these gifts.

Twilight: Well we didn't want to give you less just like the last time.

Narrator:Let me just spoiled what his presents are. Spikes presents are."Hey don't tell them".wtf how are you talking to me pinkie.

Pinkie:Breaking a wall of course ,you still can't talk to me even if you break a wall.

Pinkie:Well your behind like the 100th wall.

Narrator:"OH F*CK!"

Pinkie:Hey don't says that.

Narrator:How the f*ck did you know what I am thinking.

Pinkie:Um I can't say its a secret.

narrator:Uh OK just shut up and don't interrupt me.

Pinkie :OK just as long you don't spoil anything.

Narrator: Alright lets get back on track.

Narrator:Spike opens his presents and all of them hear a knock at the front door.

Twilight:I got it.

Narrator:Twilight opens the door to see a gift for spike from a unknown address."totally not a plot device for this chapter and the next chapter by the way".The gift was, oh wait pinkie would interrupt me again if I told you guys what the gift is before spike opens opens the present to find a dragon crystal.A dragon crystal gives a dragon power above all the other dragons, even the dragon lord him or her self.

Spike:WOW is this what I think it is.

Rarity:Can I have it.

Spike:No you can't have it.I'm not allowed to give this to a pony or a creature that is not a dragon.

Narrator:The Main 6 gasp at the fact that spike said no to rarity,After all he never said anything like that to her.

Apple jack:I can't believe you turn rarity down and you never done that before and why did you turn her down.

Spike:If I turned her down that means great harm will happen to the dragon race and I would die.

Twilight: At least the dragons won't harm us again a lot of them would be dead.

Spike:You do realized that I'm a dragon and let me repeat what you just said."At least the dragons won't harm us again a lot of them would be dead"

Twilight:I'm so sorry.

spike:I'm afraid I can't forgive you.I want to forgive you but I can't and I won't.

Twilight:What how dare you say that I'm taking your the gift I gave you back.

Narrator: The rest did the same to.

Spike:OK take them. Since you don't care about my life.

Twilight: We do care about your life.

Spike:Then why would you say that most of the dragons will be dead.

Twilight:I'm talking about them.

Spike: Well ya them and me Because I will be dead to if I gave this to you it is against the dragon law for me to forgive those who say something like that twords my race.

Twilight: Well that is great.

Narrator:It is about time we get to the end of the (I didn't forget about the destruction of the royal castle."I did")

Narrator: Jack Jack and Rose Rocker some how gets to the capital of Equestria in 1 day without being spotted.

Jack Jack:OK we are here

Rose rocker:hmm looks like we have to go below the castle and do this.

Narrator:Jack and Rose reaches the castle and go on the side of the mountain and under the castle and set up the TNT then they lit the fuse and they ran back to their motor bike it looks like they had a motor did they get it across the water without a boat that can fit drive away from the mountain the TNT finally explodes and they didn't look behind them.

Rose rocker:well is it falling off the mountain yet.

Jack jack:yes it is going entire city is going down with it to.

The end of the chapter.

Well that was kinda of interesting.I guess cool guys don't look at explosions. LOL

OK where are we I lost my place give me a here we are

Chapter 3. The rescue and the investigation and the a sexy visitor.

Narrator:Back at twilight home.

spike:Did you hear that explosion.

Twilight: ya

Narrator:The main 6 ran out side and they seen the princesses palace falling off the mountain along with the entire twilight teleport ed the main 6 to canter lot but when they got their the only thing that is still on the mountain where the palace was is discord still traped inside only survivors are princes Celestia and Luna and discord who is still inside stone.(it says its not spelled right by the way and its starting to pi*s me other thing is starting to pi*s me off is the fact I can't place music because the noise downstairs and I like listing to music without out side noise and for some reason I get pi*s off when I hear out noises when I'm listing to causes me to restart the entire song).

Twilight what happen.

Celestia. We have no idea what happen all we heard was a explosion and the entire city except discord was on the bottom of the mountain.

The main six investigated(It says traped is wrong and when I right click the 3 words it thinks I was trying to say is rape,taped and prated).

Narrator:Back at twilight's and spike's home the door bell ring and when spike opened the door it was ember.

Ember:Did you get the dragon crystal.

Spike:yes.

Ember: I sent it to you because you are the 1 the crystal bin calling to for the past 12 years of your because I love you spike.

Narrator:Ember kiss spike and the 2 went to spikes room and you all know what happen from here.

Ember:I never known sex can feel this great.

Spike:same.

Ember:I should get going now I have a kingdom to run and so do you since you have more power than me.

the main six investigate they find whats left of the TNT.

rainbow dash:What is this.

Its A unknown voice

Narrator:The Main six turns around and they see discord but he is not trapped in stone.

Discord:The blast freed me some how.2 creatures did are humans.

Twilight:Humans?

Discord:Yes they had 2 world wars and the second 1 the Nazis won.

Twilight:What kind of creature is a Nazi?

Discord:Nazis not a different kind of creature its a human party that took over Germany and human took the entire human world over and now they are going to do the same with the did it to keep use focus on what happen at the capital. I don't know why though.

Pinky pie:How do we know your telling the truth.

Discord:Well you see the red under you.

apple jack:yes.

Discord: That's not from our is a their is a explosive to your right that haven't gone off yet.

you see that rope coming out of it.

twilight:I see the rope.

Discord:light it on fire and get behind the rock behind you guys.

Narrator:Twilight lights the rope and everybody gets behind the rope.

The TNT goes off. destroying the rubble around it except for the rock they was behind.

Discord:see.

Narrator:(lets have some fund with them reader or readers or listeners;) ) Hmms lets put a pig fat pack of Lit TNT right next to them.

Twilight: wow and what is that sound.

Spike:uh guys look behind us.

Pinkie: discord remove that and don't you do it again.

Discord But I can't remove it.

Pinkie:why?  
Discord:I have no idea see.

Narrator: Discord snap finger.(Oh no you don't)Discord teleport ed the TNT away.(Then I put it right back. lol)

?OI narrator.

Narrator: WTF who said that.

Malefor: Me Malefor

Narrator you do realize you are suppose to be in the legen of spyro fanfic right

Malefor: Wait what.

Narrator:ya so um just go away we will let you know when you are needed.

Narrator:now back to this oh ya here we are.

Pinkie:who put that their.

Narrator:I teleport it next to the bolder on the mountain and it explodes.

Pinkie:Where did it and their is a explosion on the mountain and a big bolder is coming.

Rarity:what!No I can't die like this.I don't want to die by a big ball of rocks and you know how dirty that is.

Narrator:Wait,do you know how dirty tat sounds ok I am loosing intrest in this fanfic sorry you are interested in this fanfic and you want to make a better version of it let me I am going to go on to the next chapter.

Chapter uh um 4.(I had to search through all of this text just to find out what chapter that has just you make it this far,good for for the chapters name.)

The Beginning of the end.

Hitlers doctor:Is the invasion force ready.

Officer wolfenstine: Yes sir.

Hitlers doctor:launch a invasion.

Narrator as the pony's begin to repair the castle 50 towns and city's and villages and captured all the pony's and Pegasuses was captured and was put into doctor ordered the Pegasuses to make a storm an cover the rest of the land in it.

Jack:Man that is a fast over 50 Towns and city's and villages.

Rose rocker:your right that is a record.

Narrator:The main six was shocked when they heard the news.

Twilight:What was that.

Messenger:some weird creatures that stand on 2 legs and have paws just like the little dragon over are all white and black and they capture 2/4th of equest in 1 day.

Twilight:does the princes know about this.

Messenger:She did not tell me.

Narrator:(I know that you know that you are thinking why did he say that princes celestia told him that and he is saying that he has no idea that she people might be out rage oh well).

Rainbow dash:How did they take that much land in 1 day.

messenger:They have fast moving machines that fly and helps them get around of their machines are faster than you.

Rainbow dash:How do you know that info about their machines.

messenger I was their.

Rainbow dash:oh

Narrator:It is the day after the invasion that they got this info and by then The Germans had already took the rest of E quest and took the griffins over and the dragons and any other intelligent creature out their and they have cantor lot !

Main six:what F*3k was that.

Discord:we are surrounded.

Narrator:The main six put the elements of harmony on and they located the general.

Officer:general

Hitlers doctor:What?

Officer:Their is a beam heading right for us.

Hitlers doctor:Put up the mirrors.

Officer:yes sir.

Narrator the army puts up the mirrors and then the rainbow beam from the main six was reflected back at move out of its path and it hits the mountain and destroyed it.

twilight:how did they do that with those mirrors.

Hitlers guard:attack.

Narrator:They capture the rest of the pony empire and then they are about to send the main six to a concentration camp.

Spike:Glad they didn't capture me oh well it is time to get together a up rising.

The end.


End file.
